


Meat

by revengeworld



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: A Werewolf obsessed with a human that is doomed to die in thir Moonlight Ritual.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a six Part series. It has nothing to do with the movie and is a complete medieval AU with it’s own lore about werewolfs. I thought it might be an interesting turn on it :>

Flip let out a long yawn until a small yelp escaped his throat and he let his tongue graze over his long fangs.

This Full Moon gathering would be as boring as the last and he still hated the thought that his turn would at least be two more years away.

Resting his head into his big clawed hand, his eyes were fixated on the Alpha wolves that we’re sitting near the sacrificial stone where the chosen prey would be laid out.

Flip let out a low snicker when he thought about his chosen one being displayed in front of everyone before he would sink his teeth and claws in her soft flesh before he would devour her. 

At least he would see his little meat in just mere hours when he would go down the mountain to visit her village as soon as this was all over.

Already drifting off and thinking of his chosen one, Flip’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a screaming and sobbing voice which made the fur in his neck stand up.

Opening his eyes he saw the young human woman being thrown onto the sacrificial stone.

Before he could even think his massive body was already moving. His claws were digging into the dirt while he sprinted down the hill and rushed in front of the person that had been laid and chained onto the stone plate.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MEAT!” he growled at the younger new werewolf that was now huddled on the ground, terrified of what Flip might do to him. 

Flip was standing on his hind legs, in his full height, he was terrifying even for his own kind. 

“Flip, do you want to claim this human as yours?” one of the elders asked the raging werewolf.

“You know what that would mean, you would need to fight one of your own for it.”

“She is mine!” he growled back, drool dripping from his fangs while his eyes had not left the trembling younger wolf.

Everyone knew that he had picked her for his next turn. And normally the other wolves respected someone’s choice and left the chosen human alone, but this rookie had no ideas of their traditions and rules yet.

“I will rip him apart if I have to!” he warned but before the elder could even reply to that the young wolf was already yelping.

“I didn’t know! You can have her! I don’t want a fight!” it whimpered, his tail hiding between his legs.

Letting out a furious huff, Flip landed with his front paws back on the ground with a rumble, to scare the rookie just a bit more so they ran back into the crowd of wolves who snickered and howled, but he didn’t care about their mocking.

With a deep growl, he looked over his shoulder where the young woman was still sobbing and whimpering in fear of what might happen to her.

Taking the heavy chains into his mouth he bit with ease through them to free his scared human.

“Come, little meat.” he whispered and carefully wrapped his strong arms around her body, highly aware not to hurt her with his sharp claws, while she held onto his furry shoulders for support.

“Your turn will be given to the one you … defeated.”

“So be it. I have what I wanted.” he growled back at the elders while he pushed his way through the crowd of wolves who had expected a glorious blood bath while Flip would devour her, but instead, he vanished with her in his arms into the dark cold forest.

Ignoring the taunting calls behind his back he continued along the path towards the caves. Flip could feel her trembling hands dig into his fur while her sobbing echoed against the cold stone walls of the cave entrance.

Slowly lowering his gaze his eyes met hers even though she wasn’t able to look at him. Thanks to the curse she would now be blind, especially since another wolf had cursed her and he couldn’t have done it himself. Now, her normal gorgeous eyes were just completely white.

Nuzzling with his snout against her cold cheek, she flinched slightly and let out a scared whimper.

“Don’t worry, little meat. I would never harm you.” gently nibbling on her ear, Flip barely could hold back his excitement.

Yes, he had desperately waited over a year to eat and devour her until now. But finally being able to see her this up close and admire every little thing about her complexion, this thought seemed ridiculous! He wanted to keep her, just for himself. His little meat, now and forever.

Carefully squeezing through a tighter gap, they had finally made it underground, to the city of the wolves.

For hundreds of years, they had lived down here, hidden away from the humans that tried to hunt them down until the wolves knew how to fight back with the curse that they were now controlling them with. Thinning them out overtime to get the upper hand.

Suddenly feeling her little fingers dig deeper into his fur he looked down at her curious face that had turned to the light of the city.

Y/N could barely make out the light glimmer in the constant darkness that she had to endure now.

Listening closer to the heavy footsteps, she could tell that he was still walking on a stony path, but the rustling wind through the leaves was missing in the background and she could hear no other animals or the river that was so close before.

“Wh…where are you bringing me?” her voice just a whisper, but still strong.

“Home, Meat. Our home.” pushing the wooden door of his house open with his broad shoulder, he looked around his simple home.

It was not really suited for a human, but he would make due in time to provide a better place for her, but now he needed to concentrate. There was not much time left and he needed to act fast.

The full moon was rising and he could feel his powers weaken already.

Gently letting her down on her feet, Flip laid one of his big paws under her chin before he let his soft tongue graze over her face.

“Don’t cry, meat. We’re home now.” she just whimpered at his words while scrunching up her face since he kept licking over her warm cheeks.

Turning her head with one hand, Flip lifted his other to rip open the collar of her dress to expose her chest and let his claw run over her collarbone. She screamed in pain while he carved his sigil into her feverish warm skin before he gently licked over the fresh wound, tasting her sweet sweet blood while she tried to push him away from her.

“What did you do to me?!”

“Marked you as mine, of course.” he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in this world while he looked satisfied down at his sign on her that had instantly healed, but for Y/N nothing was clear. Just this morning when she was about to start her work, out of the corner of her eyes she had seen a red streak smeared across their front door before everything around her suddenly went dark and she could hear her Father screaming, even sobbing while he repeatedly mumbled an apology.

She had known what that meant, but not that it really happened to her after all these stories of the sacrifices to the deities in the forest, it seemed so surreal.

When she was brought into the forest to be left behind, she could hear the little river nearby while they had carried her. Could listen to the leaves crunching under their feet than she had nothing else to trust any more than her ears since her sight was stolen from her.

Barely being able to make out two glimmers from the torches the man had pierced into the ground, she was just waiting in her darkness, listening to anything, the rustling of the leaves when the wind was moving them, the cry of a deer before she could hear it run through a puddle until…. There right in front of her, Y/N could hear multiple footsteps coming quickly closer to her.

The next thing she knew was that something was laid around each of her wrists and ankles before she was grabbed and dragged away until they threw her on something hard and a loud howl rumbled in her ears while she tried to fight whoever was trying to chain her down.

And now she was blind and helpless with a monster claiming her as his own.

Monsters … not spirits of the forest that they worshipped, monsters that ate them instead of allowing them to bring them into a better world. She wanted to cry and scream, furious at herself that she had believed the lies of her village, now it made so much more sense that her Father had cried and apologized. He hadn’t cried out of happiness that she had been chosen. He had cried because he would lose her forever.

“What exactly are you … no God that is for sure…” running with her hands over her ripped clothes she noticed that he had at least left her undergarment in one piece until her fingers brushed over the new scar that he had created. His ‘mark’ as he had stated.

Suddenly feeling his gigantic hand cup her own Y/N suddenly felt his soft tongue graze over her palm before he placed it onto his own snout.

“You can find out, my little meat.”

“I have a name!” she huffed angrily and still her hands were gently wandering over his face. Flip wanted to close his eyes and enjoy every little bit of her soft touch but he just couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Her brows had furrowed in concentration while her hands wandered over his face. A long snout like that of a dog… no like that of a wolf, just much bigger.

“Careful around the teeth, Meat.” Flip growled with a snicker and opened his mouth a little.

She could feel his slobber drip onto her wrist while she felt the gigantic teeth in his mouth. Swallowing hard, even though she knew that he could just bite her hands off right now, she couldn’t stop her fascination and kept exploring and Flip could see that curiosity.

But time was cut short for him, he nuzzled his head closer against hers until her back was pushed against the wall and she was caught in a warm hug, feeling his hot breath fan against her skin.

The Fullmoon was up and he couldn’t fight it any longer. When his heavy body slumped slightly down onto Y/N, she started to whimper again shortly before crying again while he started to grunt and growl into her ear.

Being pressed between this gigantic beast and the cold wall in her back, Y/N started to panic. Would he eat her now? Would this be the end of her life?

Trying to push him away, she suddenly grabbed both of his ears which made him yelp while they seemed to change in her hands.

The heavyweight on top of her body seemed to get lighter while his growling turned into heavy strained breathing, even the deep rumbling tone in his voice got softer. 

Suddenly instead of the fluffy ears, Y/N had felt earlier, she could now feel that they had slowly shifted in a mix of pointy fluffy ears and when she slowly let her fingers brush down she could feel the almost human ears until she suddenly felt plum lips kiss over her neck while she heard an excited snicker in her ear.

“Finally you’re mine, little meat.”

Hearing that voice again, without the deep distorted undertone, Y/N suddenly could see a dark-haired man in front of her inner eye … a wanderer who came once a month to buy her meat pastries at the butchery from her Father.

Immediately she pushed the man away and let her hands run through the long black locks before she brushed gentle but hectically over his face. The big crooked nose and those plum lips her friends had admired from afar and had so often teased her that the stranger only came here for her and not really the pastries he purchased.

Anger was bubbling up in her chest before she pushed the other away while accidentally scratching his cheek.

He growled in surprise and instinctively grabbed her wrist to pull her closer again to just staring into her furious but beautiful face.

“Feisty aren’t we, Meat?” he snickered again and she just glared in his direction since she couldn’t look at him directly.

“I have a name, you godforsaken monster!” she hissed back at him, but Flip only smiled. He loved this fire inside of her, she had never backed down from a confrontation, even once as long as he had watched her. The boys in her village who tried to tease her for being the butcher’s daughter and got a good whack with a broom.

“A Monster, huh? You wouldn’t be wrong with that, Meat.”

“My names Y/N!” shoving him away a second time, she grabbed her ripped dress tightly, trying to stay covered.

“A wonderful name… but I like my nickname more, Meat.” pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek, she quickly flinched away from him.

“Wait here, I got something for you.” turning away for a moment he quickly turned back to Y/N who was stretching her arms out to search for a point she could orient herself on.

With his big hand, Flip softly cupped one of hers and led her towards a table and small chair that he had in his bare house. Since he only transformed into a human once a month he didn’t need much to live like one, but now that he would have Y/N in his care, much earlier than he had expected he needed to think of a way to provide for her.

When she was sitting on the chair, still trying to cover herself while her blind eyes were staring into the emptiness, he made his way to the bed of hay that he used to sleep on and searched through the pile of clothes next to it.  
First, he clothed himself, knowing that humans didn’t like it when others were running around naked before he pulled out a small box that he had carefully put away.

Opening the lid, he looked down on the red soft fabric of a cloak.

Flip pushed himself off the ground before returning to Y/N who was quietly sitting on the chair he had left her on.

“Here, this is for you.” he whispered into her ear, before she could feel his lips against her temple again before she could pull her head away and suddenly felt something warm and soft laying on her legs.

She loosened one hand from the ripped collar of her dress before she carefully let her palm brush over the red cloak.

“W… what is it?”

“A cloak! The red cloak you wanted!” Flip immediately stated excited while kneeling down next to her, knowing how often she had talked about it with her friends but how it was always too expensive for her.

With an excited smile, he looked up into her face but there was not the happy expression he had expected.

The cloak was thrown back at him and he quickly pulled it away from his face.

“What is wrong with you?!” she screamed at him.

“You wanted to eat me and suddenly you even have a present? What were you even thinking?!”

“I …. I thought it would’ve comforted you … before-”

“Before I would’ve got eaten by a monster!? You must’ve lost your mind!” standing back on her feet, she wanted to leave, Y/N just wanted to get away from this maniac.

But immediately when she took her first step, she stumbled against the table in front of her before she tried to evade it but only stumbled over the hem of her own dress and landed back into the big and strong arms of this monster that she couldn’t even see.

“Do you think leaving is such a smart idea right now? You would get lost as soon as you would set foot back into the forest and either starve or freeze to death, my little meat.”

It was true, she was helpless now that she was blind, but staying here? What life would that even be. Being the pet of this … this thing?

Shaking her head, another tear rolled down her heated face.

“Don’t worry, meat. I will take the best care of you.” nuzzling his head against her, she let out another devastated sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly and carefully climbing out of her dress that was pooling around her ankles, Y/N was now just clothes in her undergarment shift and tried to pull the red cloak around her shoulders.

“Here… let me help…” hearing his deep voice again so near to her she slightly flinched while he pulled the cloak from her shoulders again and laid it correctly around her still trembling body.

Flip gently took her hand in his to lead it towards the loop that would wrap around a button to close. Letting her fingertips run along the hem she could feel the big hood that felt so soft in her hand, almost as soft as the fur she had touched earlier while the other had carried her.

When he suddenly wanted to pull his hand away she held onto it before she could scramble over her own feet again.

“Come, you can rest on my…. bed.” 

The way he said that last word she first was concerned until she heard the crunching of the hay under her body while he had sat her down onto the pile of it.

“I will get us a bed in dew time, don’t worry. I will provide everything for you.” again she could feel his lips pressed against her cheek before his footsteps went quieter while he moved away from her. 

Suddenly hearing the loud rumble of logs being thrown onto the ground, Y/N flinched and quickly pulled the cloak closer around her body.

“It will be warmer soon.” he called over while lighting the wooden logs in his fireplace.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Well to keep you warm, Meat. You’re still trembling.”

“That’s not what I mean.” she shook her head, trying to listen for his footsteps until he already wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Then what do you mean, my little meat?” he almost purred and pressed his forehead against her head while brushing with the tip of his nose along her cheek.

“Why haven’t you eaten me yet? How could leaving me alive benefit you?” she asked, trying to look at him as close as she could possibly guess in her constant darkness.

Flip let out a loud barking laugh, which made her jump a little before she pulled her head away from him again.

“Were you really thinking there was a bigger reason behind it? I saw you and I wanted you. That’s what a wolf does. He takes what he wants for himself, even fighting his own kind for it.” resting his big hand against the side of her face, Flip let his thumb run over her soft lips.

It was true, he had saved her life from being devoured by the other wolf and had marked her as his own, but her question still stood. Why keep her when it only made more trouble for him?

“So then what is your plan?” she asked again.

“I don’t know? Grow old together? Have some fun? Eat lots of your meat pastries.” he started to grin at the thought of her special meal. Every month he had gotten excited for the full moon so he can get a taste of those delicious pastries and see her a bit closer instead of from far away.

“So you won’t let me go back to my family?”

His eyes suddenly squinted in anger when he heard her question and Y/N could feel the air fan against her skin while he let out a deep huff.

“Once you’ve been cursed you won’t be able to leave the forest alive. One step out of it and you fall over, dead. Just in case one of the sacrifices escaped.” he spoke very truthfully, but still jealous that she wanted to return to this horrible village.

“You will have it better here… I promise you, my little meat.”

“How am I supposed to have it better here?! Blind! In a place I don’t know with a … a beast like you!?”

“But I’m not always a beast, like right now. You saw it yourself and you liked what you saw.” he started to snicker while both his arms wrapped back around her torso, her hands immediately pressed against his shoulders to keep him still at a safe distance, but he could still see her flustered expression.

Suddenly she felt his grip on her neck tighten before he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her own for a short moment before he all of a sudden left her alone on the bed again.

Her heart was beating fast, Flip could hear it echoing in his ears and he was glad that she couldn’t see his smirk at the moment while he watched her shocked but also flushed expression while she laid her fingers over her own lips.

For a while she could hear him shuffling around on the other end of the room and she soon could hear the fire roaring and the wood crackling in the fireplace and even though it was just a slight source of light, Y/N could at least feel the warmth radiate on her skin.

Carefully pushing herself of the unstable stack of hay, she wanted to reach out with her hand until it landed into Flip’s big one.

“I’ll bring you over before you burn yourself.” he mumbled calmly and with a swift motion of his arm he had picked her from the ground and placed her onto a tiny stool.

Immediately the warmth of the fire rose into her whole body and she sighed relaxed.

While Y/N enjoyed the warmth Flip looked around at the dire food situation on his table. Nothing was really suited for a human, either rotten since he hadn’t finished it the last full moon or things that only he in his wolf form was able to eat.

“I need to go down into town so we can eat.” he scoffed. This all was too unexpected but he still was angry with himself that he wasn’t prepared enough.

“I will be right back.” laying his big hand on her hand he leaned down to press a kiss against her neck, but she suddenly held onto his shirt.

“I want to come with you…” she didn’t want to be alone in here, who knew if the others from his people wouldn’t come and kill her while he was away. But he welcomed her idea.

“Alright, Meat.” picking her up again she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

“And I want a new dress! Since you ruined mine.” she stated sternly while Flip was slowly walking along the path to reach the underground city.

Letting out another barking laugh, he nuzzled his head against hers with an amused smile.

“Everything you want. If we’re lucky we might be able to get a proper bed today as well.”

“A big one!”

“We’ll see what the carpenter has.”

“Good.” happy with that answer she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Her body was exhausted from the things she had gone through that night.

Immediately when they had gotten to a more crowded part of the city the murmur around them started. Flip had been the first wolf ever to just take a human for himself instead of eating it like it was tradition.

“Don’t worry, no one is able to harm you with my sigil on your body. Otherwise they will be killed as well.” he reassured his little meat who only nodded to his words.

“If I’m cursed. Does that mean you’re under a curse as well?” she asked interested while she could feel his warm smooth skin under her touch.

“You could say that I guess. We were just born like this … we know as much as you do.” getting closer to the shopping district, Flip tried to ignore the calls from the other wolves that also had transformed into human bodies. But Y/N listened closely to their words.

How they teased him to give them a piece of her as well and not just keep her all to himself but also kept their distance. They respected him enough but also were close enough with him that they could risk such jokes.

“Oh shut up you bunch!” he suddenly growled over his shoulder but they only laughed while he snickered lightly as well, even Y/N had a slight smirk on her lips.

They all seemed very close, just like her village used to be. It still felt like a bad dream to her, that she knew she was in the arms of a beast that she had to live with then there was nothing else left for her.

If she tried to leave she would either freeze or starve to death in the forest or even if she made it out she would fall over dead immediately. 

Flip could feel her grip suddenly get tighter around his neck and instinctively nuzzled his face against hers.

“We go to the carpenter first and then we get something nice to eat.”

A few hours later, the both of them were sitting at the table while they were quietly munching on their meal. Y/N was exhausted and she was sure she already had some bruises because she ran into things so often in the shops while he had discussed things with the shop owners.

They had quietly made their way back to his hut at the outer rim of the underground cave. While Flip was carrying the bed frame, his freehand held onto Y/Ns while she was carrying a basket with the other wares he had gotten. Her feet now protected with a pair of big soft fur boots she was able to walk much steadier than before while following him.

And now they were resting with a good meal that she had advised him to cook, since she wasn’t able to see and do it herself.

While he was stirring up the fire again she slowly stumbled to the bed frame and started to gather the hay underneath to stuff it into a sheet so they could still use it as a mattress.

“Where should I put your dresses?” his deep voice suddenly rumbled next to her left ear.

“Wherever you think is best. It’s your home after all…” letting her hands wander over the fabric of her dresses in her hands. When they had visited the tailoring shop, the two ladies inside of it found her extremely adorable since she was smaller than their own kind and they couldn’t wait to get to work on her and now she had two dresses which she had no idea what they looked like but that had felt comfortable on her body and even Flip had told her that she looked pretty with them.

After he had placed the mattress onto the bed, Y/N immediately let herself fall on top of it. She could hear his deep chuckle before she felt a blanket being thrown on top of her.

“How long will you be in this form?” she mumbled quietly and soon felt him fall right next to her.

“From now until the moon rises again. Normally I would’ve been on my way to your village already.”

Y/N swallowed hard and he knew he made her uncomfortable again.

“I just … couldn’t wait to see you again. Every month it was the only thing I would look forward to.”

“And my pastries?” she chuckled lightly and he joined her laughter.

“Yeah those as well.”

“Why do you eat us?”

“It’s tradition. I guess the original intent was to weaken our enemies. But that is so long ago your folk made it into tails of gods and deities.” 

“What about my family? Will they ever know what happened to me?” she could hear him take a deep breath, trying to find the right words to answer her question.

“Since they seem to know about the real curse… they will only have their grief. Unless you want them to know that you are still alive but can’t return…”

“I… I don’t know…”

Feeling his big hand brush over her cheek, Y/N slowly closed her eyes, the warmth of his human palm giving her comfort.

After a while of complete silence, Y/N suddenly opened her eyes again, even though Flip had thought that she had already fallen asleep.

“Can’t your people and mine not just live side by side? There is no war anymore.”

“Remember the first thing you called me? A godforsaken monster. That is all we are to your people. We are being hunted down as soon as we get spotted. There will never be peace, which is why we fled underground and lived our lives down here ever since.” Flip explained calmly and Y/N stayed quiet but at least allowed him to gently caress her face.

He noticed that she was much more relaxed now and that she just closed her eyes and trusted him to sleep next to her made him smile with relieve. After a while the fire was getting weaker, she slowly crawled over to him to cuddle up against his brode body for warmth.

-

But in the next few days her body and health seemed to get weak and seemed to be getting ill.

“Come on, Meat…” Flip whined and gently pressed his snout against her face to nudge her but she only breathed heavy, her skin felt like it was burning.

“Please Y/N… wake up…” he pleaded with another desperate whine and tried to push his snout under her to push her head up.

She only let out a small groan before he placed her head gently back on the pillow. He didn’t understand what was wrong with her. Flip had no ideas what humans would need.

“Flip! Hey are you there?” he suddenly could hear someone call for him outside.

“I will be right back…” gently nudging her with his snout he let his tongue grace over her cheek before he made his way outside.

Looking up at the opening in the cave ceiling he could see a human merchant that he only knew too well.

“Ron…” the wolf beast breathed with relief.

“I heard a rumour that you finally got your human.” Ron smiled down at the wolf but that soon vanished when he noticed the helpless look in the others eyes.

“What happened?”

“She isn’t moving. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

-

Hearing the quiet murmur outside the hut, Y/N slowly opened her eyes even though the only thing she could see was the darkness she had slowly gotten used to.

Out of habit, her hand slowly wandered over the mattress where it normally would be stopped by a wall of fur. But this time she could feel nothing, the other side of the bed was empty.

When she tried to push herself up she barely was able to move her body and fell right back onto the warm mattress.

She felt helpless and without his protection she felt like a hurt deer served on a silver platter for the monsters that were hiding in the dark forest around it.

The first night here she couldn’t wait to get away from him, but now all she wanted was for the beast to return to her side.

“Flip…” her voice was weak and her throat dry, but Y/N just wanted him back.

-

“What symptoms does she have?” Ron was already trying to climb down the rocky path while Flip was walking in circles until his ears suddenly perked up and he sprinted back into his hut with Ron right behind him.

“My sweet little meat, you’re awake!” he purred while nuzzling his snout against her face.

Immediately when she laid her arms around his smiling snout, Y/N pulled him closer against her chest while his tail instantly started to wag.

Ron watched them for a moment before he let his heavy bag fall onto the wooden table in the middle of the room. Flinching at the loud sound, Y/N dug with her fingers into Flips fur who nudged her softly.

“Don’t worry, this is Ron. He is a friend of mine. He is a human too. Ron will find a way to help you.” he whispered in her ear before gently nibbling on it with his teeth.

Suddenly seeing Ron’s hand rest on her forehead, Flip growled for a short moment but Ron scoffed at him with a grin.

“Don’t growl at me when I try to help your love. She definitely has a high fever. Are you going on walks with her so she has some sunlight everyday?” but as soon as Ron saw the wolf’s head tilt he already knew it’s answer.

“Humans need sunlight. They can’t live underground for too long. When she gets better make sure you go up with her at least for a while every day.” the other human turned back around to his bag while Flip nuzzled his snout closer against Y/Ns body. He had no idea that humans would need sunlight to feel healthy, but he was thankful that Ron came around and helped him now so Flip could understand better how to take care of his sweet little meat.

“I see your diet also contains of just…. Meat. She needs vegetables and fruits and bread. She can’t survive just on meat like you beasts.”

“But nobody sells those here.”

“Well lucky you have me then. I can come by and sell you some from time to time. But she really needs some now.” pulling a small folded paper out of his bag, Ron placed it on the table before he grabbed the cauldron to fill it with water.

“You need to-”

“I’m not leaving her side!” Flip immediately growled and Ron let the cauldron fall into the wolf’s paw.

“Fine… I’ll go then.” pulling his big box of a bag over his shoulder, Ron adjusted his coat for a moment.

“I will search for some wild ones. You better get some water boiling. Dilute the powder here in it and let her drink it if she can. It will give her some strength back.”

Y/N flinched when the wooden door slammed shut again and Flip quickly licked over her temple in a try to calm her.

“You will be better soon. I promise…” she could hear the guilty undertone in his voice, now that he knew that it was his fault that she had gotten so sick. But why hadn’t she told him herself? 

Was she, even after all these weeks, still afraid of him?


	3. Chapter 3

Sparking up a fire in the fireplace he placed the big pot with water over it before he heard another whimper from Y/N who curled up in the bed.

He wanted to crawl back to her and warm her with his body but now Flip wasn’t really sure if she even wanted him near her until he saw how she was stretching out her hand, trying to find him again.

Quickly returning to the bed, he knelt down in front of it before laying his snout in the way of Y/Ns searching hand and finally her fingertips found him.

Gently brushing over his snout, she let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m here for you… Y/N.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, he had called her by her name and it sent a shiver down her spine. No nickname, no teasing undertone in his voice, just tenderness and a deep gentle growl.

“I’m cold…” she whispered and hoped that he would come back to her, but Flip stayed on the floor, knowing he wouldn’t get out of this bed ever again when he would join her now.

“Hold on a bit longer.”

The water soon bubbled in the pot and the beast prepared a bowl with hot water before Flip sprinkled the powder into it which dyed it purple.

Wrapping his big arm around her, he pulled her up against his chest where she hung limply.

“Try to drink this. Be careful it’s hot…” blowing onto it for her, he carefully held the bowl to her lips. 

After her first gulp, Y/N quickly turned her head away and buried it against his shoulder.

“It’s so bitter…”

“It’s medicine, my little meat. And it will help you to get better. So please…” nudging with his snout against her cheek, he softly licked over her lips and she slowly nodded and let him place the bowl back against her mouth.

-

Hours later when Ron returned into the small hut, he found Flip with Y/N hanging and peacefully sleeping in his arms. Her arms tightly wrapped around Flips neck, she had nuzzled her head in the crook of his broad shoulders.

“I see she seems more relaxed.” letting some wild carrots and potatoes fall onto the table, Ron just looked at them for a moment.

“What?” Flip asked after a while when he noticed the other was watching them.

Shrugging his shoulders with a small grin he only shook his head at the beast that tilted it’s head in confusion.

“Nothing really… it’s just fascinating to see that she trusts you.”

After hearing the words of his friend, Flip’s eyes widened in surprise before his lips curled up into a smile, revealing his sharp fangs.

Hearing it from someone else was reassuring to him that Y/N was slowly getting used to her new life by his side.

“Her family is still looking for her though… “ Ron suddenly added.

“How do you-”

“Someone was close to the forest when I tried to gather food. The Pack should remind them to stay away from the forest if you want to keep her.”

“She can’t leave… She would die as soon as she steps one foot out of the forest.”

“Wait…. You haven’t taken the curse off of her?” Ron hadn’t noticed it since she had her eyes closed while he had been around but he hadn’t expected the wolf to be so selfish.

“It wasn’t me who cursed her… One of the rookies did it without knowing that she was my choice. Sadly I marked her as mine before they could take the curse off of her so she is stuck because of me.” there was remorse in his voice and Ron believed him that he wished it had been different.

“Would you help me? Making sure that I provide for her appropriately?”

Ron first looked up at the wolf, nothing but concern and pleading in his eyes before Ron noticed the other pair of white eyes that were staring back at him.

“Of course. I’ll help.”

-

Sitting with her in front of a nice roaring Fire, Y/N was resting her head on his chest, both of them quiet while he gently stroked with his gigantic paw over her back, always careful not to hurt her with his claws.

“Flip?”

“Yes my sweet Meat?” leaning his big head against her, he smiled to himself while his tail lightly wagged, since he loved when she called his name.

“Do we still have my old dress?”

Suddenly furrowing his brows at her words he looked down at Y/N, but she seemed calm.

“I think so. Why? Do you want me to get it fixed?” he asked, considerately while starting to lick over her neck.

“No, I … I want you to splatter it with blood and scatter it at the edge of the forest.”

In an instant he stopped in his movement before he pulled his head away and looked again at his sweet little meat.

She knew exactly how he was probably looking at her. At least Y/N could slightly imagine it.

Slowly reaching out her arms, Y/N wrapped them around his neck before pulling herself up against his chest.

“If my family finds it they will give up on looking for me. I can’t leave this place, so for them it will be the same as me being dead.“ After she had finished her explanation she could feel his snout nudging against her cheek with a high pitched whine.

Gently letting her hand wander over his snout she carefully leaned her chin on it.

“I don’t see it like that. You proved to me that I can trust you.” leaning down she pressed a short kiss against his furry snout and Flips eyes widened in surprise before he let out an excited howl and overwhelmed her with licks over her face.

“Slow down! Slow down!” she called with a chuckle and he quickly buried his head against her chest, trying to calm himself down.

“By god your breath reeks…” she whispered still with a slight giggle escaping her lips especially when she heard Flips offended huff.

“Well, you don’t smell like daisies anymore either!” he countered and rested his big head back on her torso.

“And whose fault is that?! You only ‘bathe’ me with your slobber!” when she found his forehead she heavily ruffled with her hands over it before Y/N automatically started to kneed his pointy wolf ears which made him sigh relaxed. Flip was relieved to see that she slowly got back her energy thanks to Ron’s medicine and his nutritious meal.

“As soon as you feel good enough to stand on your own I will bring you to a nice place where you can take a bath. I promise you will love it.” he mumbled sleepy.

“Will you accept my request?” she whispered after a while and Flip reluctantly opened his eyes again.

“Yes, as long as you are sure that you really want me to.” suddenly feeling her arms wrap around him, Y/N hugged him tightly and only nodded before burying her head on his broad shoulder.

Even though he could feel her trembling hands dig in his fur, Flip stayed quiet and hoped he would give her enough comfort for now.

-

“Are you ready?” Flip asked, Y/Ns bloody dress in his one hand while he reached his free paw towards her. A few weeks had passed and Y/N finally had back her full strength.

It had taken longer than Flip had expected it, but now he was relieved that she finally was healthy again.

Nodding silently, she reached her arms out and stepped closer to his deep voice until her hands rested against his chest and he gently picked her up.

Stepping outside their hut, Flip saw that it had already started to rain and he quickly pulled the big hood from Y/Ns red cloak over her head.

“Hold tight, my little meat.” wh whispered and gently licked her lips.

Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck she soon felt like they were flying through the air while Flip had leapt up to through the hole in the cave ceiling.

With ease, he landed on the leaf-covered moss ground of the forest and looked quickly through the trees. It was around midday, he knew he had to be extra careful not to get seen by the humans from the village when they would approach the edge.

Quietly walking along the small path he knew all too well over the last few months, both of them were very quiet and Flip looked concerned down onto Y/Ns emotionless face until her brows furrowed.

“W…wait…” clutching her chest, Y/N suddenly started to breathe heavily.

“We are close to the edge, my Meat.” gently letting her down onto the ground he helped her lean against a big wide tree.

“Wait here. That’s close enough to the edge for you…” he whispered in her ear before softly nibbling on it, trying to give her a moment to calm down until she suddenly held onto his arm.

“Don’t forget to hide yourself… I don’t want anyone to shoot you.”

A wide smile which exposed his shiny teeth was wandering over his lips before he licked over her lips.

“I will be fine. Are you really sure you want to endure this?”

“I need to make sure they find it … Otherwise it was for nothing.” she reassured him again about her decision and leaned her forehead against his snout.

“If you want to leave just give me a sign… I hear footsteps nearby.” with a final nudge of his snout against her head Flip vanished in an instance while she suddenly started to get anxious.

Being so close to the edge of the forest made her heart feel like it was pricked with thousands of needles, so it confirmed that Flip had told her the truth as soon as she would step closer to the edge she was sure she would just fall over dead.

“There is something there!” she could suddenly hear her Father call right behind her. Pressing her back closer against the big tree she was hiding behind, she could suddenly hear a horrified scream.

“NO PLEASE NO!!” it was her mother, who she could hear fall down, probably on her knees while she started to wail.

For what seemed like an eternity, Y/N listened to her family’s wails and cried over her blood-covered and ripped dress until she could finally hear them stumble back to her old village.

Her chest felt tight until she could feel the ground slightly vibrating under Flip’s heavy steps and before he could even pull her into his arms, she already had pressed herself against his broad body and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

He fully expected for her to cry but when he looked down at her and the red hood dropped from her head when she lifted her gaze up to him, even though she couldn’t directly see him.

“I want to go home…” she whispered and could feel his big paw lay against her neck.

“Then we will return home.” leaning down he softly licked over her lips.

While he lifted her back up into his arms and she nuzzled her head against his snout, Flip wouldn’t know the significance of her decision quite yet.

She had chosen him over her family, not just because she had no other choice, but because she wanted to. It would only give her family closer but herself as well.

-

As soon as they entered the hut, Flip gently placed Y/N back onto the ground and pulled the wet cloak from her shoulders.

“I will make us a fire so you can warm up.” leaving her at the entrance, she followed him nonetheless. In the last few weeks, she had gotten her bearings in Flip’s hut especially after asking him to move a few things for her so she had it easier to move around and get used to the layout of her new home.

Slightly stretching her hand out to be aware if something was in front of her, Y/Ns palm soon laid against Flips’ back where she slowly brushed up to hold onto his shoulder while tiptoeing her way over to him.

Leading her to her small three-legged chair, she listened while her beast was shuffling around to get a fire started before he let himself fall on the ground next to her.

With a slight huff, he rested his head onto her lap while she gently started to brush over his snout.

“Thank you… ” she suddenly mumbled and bent over to rest her head against his.

“I would do anything for you, my sweet little meat.” nudging her softly she nuzzled her head closer against him.

“I believe that.”

-

Spending most of their evening inside their hut, Flip and Y/N mostly sat in front of the warm fire while they listened to the raindrops that were falling through the hole in the cave ceiling. In the meantime, Y/N head crawled onto the floor with him while she was leaned against his chest and he had wrapped his arm around her, his palm gently resting on her side while he was brushing with his thumb over her warm body.

“What place did you want to show me?” suddenly feeling her hand brush along his chin, he let out a slight growl before eagerly licking her palm.

“That’s a surprise, Meat. But I promise you will love it. How are you feeling?” he asked with deep concern in his voice.

Even though she seemed to be better and he was doing everything he could to keep her healthy and happy.

“Just fine.” turning around in his arms she cuddled closer against his warm chest.

“Then-” stopping mid-sentence, Flip’s body suddenly tensed up and his ears perked up to listen to whatever he heard outside. Little tipper tappers that were surrounding their hut.

“Wait here…” he whispered into her ear, gently nibbling on it before he completely disappeared from her side.

Since she wasn’t able to hear what he was hearing, Y/N immediately got anxious about what was happening.

Ripping open the door of the hut, Flip let out a loud growling bark before he saw the small gang of pups scatter together.

“What are you pests doing here?” he asked with a deep sigh while they were quickly surrounding him.

“We wanted to see the human! You have been keeping her up here for forever!” they immediately accused the gigantic wolf and started to climb on his legs.

“Well, I’m not obliged to show her to you! Go home if you just wanted to be annoying!” he growled at them and they quickly jumped away while laughing loudly while he tried to chase them.

But when they heard a creak coming from the hut, Flip looked over his shoulder so see Y/N standing in the doorway.

“Ohhhh!” came immediately from the group of pups before they wanted to run towards her, but within seconds Flip rushed in front of his human and growled at the wolf children, which made them stop in their tracks in fear.

“Don’t you just come running at her! She is much more fragile than we are! You can’t just go jumping at her, you pests!” he growled again and bit one that tried to sneak around him in its neck to keep it at bay, who yelped at first but soon just hung from Flip’s mouth.

“I let you closer if you damn behave!” he promised with a mumble and all of them let out an agreeing murmur.

Looking back at Y/N, she looked scared because of all the tumult and growling.

“Don’t worry. It’s just the pups … children from the town who wanted to see you. They never have seen a real human before.”

One of the children carefully leaned their head around Flip’s body and looked at the human woman in front of it.

“She is so small…” the wolf girl whispered in aw and gently held onto Flip while stepping closer.

“True. She is smaller than our kind when we transform.” he agreed and slowly let the pup in his mouth down.

“Is it alright if they step closer?” he asked Y/N who softly nodded and stretched out her hand after she had kneeled down onto the ground.

“Listen here! You have to be very careful with her, your claws can really hurt her if you are too reckless, understood? Be gentle!” he asked them again and they all nodded, not being able to take their eyes from her.

“Fine… go on then.” he nodded and they slowly but eagerly stepped closer to Y/N and almost shyly touched her hand that she had still stretched out.

Stepping next to her, Flip laid his big paw on her lower back while he watched the pups who were immediately trying to ask her hundreds of questions they had, at once.

“Slow down! Nobody can understand you gremlins.” Flip sounded annoyed while he tried to bring order into this chaotic bunch.

“Quiet!” he barked furiously and the group of pups immediately went silent with a few whimpers.

“Uncle Flip-” the youngest mumbled while holding onto his hand.

“I’m not your uncle!” he made immediately clear with a huff.

“-Mommy actually sent us to ask if you could hunt dinner for us. I’m very hungry…” all eleven of the pups looked suddenly up at him with wagging tails.

“Wait… you can’t be out of meat already. And where is your mother anyway?”

“She had to make a delivery to another pack.” another explained while climbing up Flips back.

“And she thought it was a good idea to send you bunch to me?!”

“The others didn’t want to look after us. And send us to you.” another pup answered.

“Ohh… now it all makes sense…” he sighed deeply. Of course, no one in town would want to look after this gang of pure chaos and Flip didn’t think that Y/N would be too keen on caring for them for an unknown time either.

“Well we could look after them, can’t we?” she suddenly asked Flip and his eyes widened.

“I can take care of them while you go out hunting. I don’t think we have enough meat here ourselves.”

“Oh, my sweet innocent Meat. That are eleven devils you are willing to invite into our home. Are you sure you will be alright?” he asked and gently laid his hand in her neck so he could lick over her cheek.

“I’m sure they will be gentle and behave. Otherwise, I could get worse than Uncle Flip.” she admonished the little ones who giggled shyly and promised to do everything she said if she answered their questions.

“I’m not their uncle!” he repeated again but she didn’t seem to listen to her beast.

“Then we have a deal.” she smiled at their general direction and gently brushed over one’s head who had cuddled up to her side. It was the youngest one, which was missing its mother the most.

Even though she had called him a godforsaken monster the first night they met, now seeing Y/N being so accepting to his kind even though she had no idea what they really looked like made his heart beat a bit faster and adored her even more.

“I will be quick.” Flip promised and licked a last time over her lips which was commented with a few chuckles and giggles from the pups.

“Shush! And remember, she is blind so don’t be in her way!!” growling at them he soon leapt through the open ceiling cave.

“Let’s go inside. Are you guys cold? We still have a fire going so you can warm up.” she offered them and gently pushed one after another back into the hut before picking the youngest one up into her arms.

All of the pups were surprised by her kindness then each of the other wolves in town had sent them away with threats, growls and bites.

“Are you all siblings?” she asked while trying to gather the pot so she could at least make them something small to eat until Flip would return with whatever he had luck to hunt down.

“Yes, uhm … Miss human?”

“My name’s Y/N. You can call me that.” she offered them, while she could still feel the youngest one cling to her on her arm.

“I will cook something up for you until Flip returns so you don’t have to be too hungry. But it will probably get too crowded in here… the table wouldn’t suffix for you all…” Y/N started to mumble to herself while she brushed with her free hand along the wooden table. From what she could hear it must’ve been at least eight or maybe even eleven children, or like Flip had called them, pups.

“It’s okay. We can eat on the ground.” one of them said but Y/N just shook her head at that suggestion until an idea popped into her head.

“Actually we can all eat on the ground! We will get a big blanket and make a picnic outside.”

A small ‘ohh’ went through the group of pups and Y/N smiled widely at that. It seemed like they liked the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragging a huge elk behind him, Flip hoped that it would be enough to feed eleven always hungry pups for a few days. Otherwise, he could ask Y/N to stretch the rations with her wonderful cooking skills.  
At least it had stopped raining, he thought to himself while coming closer to the hole in the ground.  
Kneeling down next to it he was readying himself to jump down until he noticed the small group that was resting on one of their blankets.  
Y/N still had the youngest on her arm, while she had the kettle with a stew in her other hand and two of the older pups helped her safely to the blanket.  
After serving everyone a bowl of stew, the pups started to ask her the questions that were lingering on their tongues until one of the older boys noticed Flip sitting on the entrance to the cave.  
“Aunty Y/N? Do you like Uncle Flip??” he called loudly over the other questions.

“By the Moon, I’m soooo gonna kill these pests...” Flip already started to growl.

“Mhmm, yeah I would say I do.” Y/N spoke honestly while carefully cutting some of the bread they still had leftover and shared it with the pups.

Not wanting to believe his own ears, the beast quickly shook his head and leaned forwards to listen more closely.

“Of course she likes Uncle Flip!” one of the girls chimed in.“They are married after all.”  
Stopping mid-motion, Y/N turned her head in the direction of the girl.  
“Married?”  
“Yeah! His sigil is carved on you, which means you are his mate and that you’re married, right?” another pup explained.  
“Is it nice to be married?” one of the other girls asked and leaned against Y/Ns side.

“I’m definitely gonna kill all of them….” Flip growled in a panic, ready to jump down to interrupt their conversation until he heard Y/Ns answer.

“So far it has been quite nice. Flip is very gentle.” she answered after a while of thinking about the wolf girls question and gently brushed over her head.   
Almost falling down the cave opening, Flip was quick to get his balance back and grabbed the killed prey and tried to make his way down to them as fast as possible.  
“Speak of the devil… Welcome home, my dear husband.” Y/N greeted the rumbling footsteps that had been coming closer to them.  
She could hear how his big tail was wagging through the air while he let out the quietest of whimpers since he wanted to come closer to her without trampling the pups that started to giggle around them.  
Standing up from her spot, Y/N soon felt Flip's big paws on her hip while he wanted to lean down to lick her face like he normally would, but she quickly pulled it back.  
“You reek of blood and decay. You’re not going to get close to me until you wash your mouth.” she mumbled while pinching her nose so she didn’t have to smell it.  
“Okay!” he announced excitedly and quickly ran to the small natural creek that was running close to their hut to dunk his head under the water.  
“Come children, if you are finished with your meal let's go back inside.”   
“Yes Aunty Y/N!”   
Flip could hear them call while he shook off the excess water. Looking over his shoulder he watched while the older siblings were gathering the bowls while the younger ones tried to fold together the blanket while Y/N picked up the youngest and smallest one.  
Stretching out her arm to his vague direction he soon laid his snout into her palm and she pressed a gentle kiss on his nose which made him purr with a deep growl before he licked over her lips with eagerness.  
But then she started to scratch his chin and it was all over for Flip, then he was just melting in her hand until she suddenly stopped and pulled her hand away so that he almost fell to the ground.  
“How did you even manage to control those monsters so well?” he asked while following them inside.  
“I was just nice to them so they are nice and listen to me. Not like you who growls at them every chance he gets.” she chuckled and god she was so lovely at this moment that Flips heart wanted to jump out of his chest, she was just so lovely.  
“Will you gut your catch or should I?” she asked when they reached the huts entrance.  
“I’ll do it, you can do better with these little monsters.” he agreed and pressed his cold snout against her cheek for a moment.

While Flip was taking care of the elk meat, he saw out of the corner of his eyes two of the older siblings running with a bucket towards the creek to gather some water before tiptoeing back to the hut where he could hear Y/N giving each of them a small job.  
The only thing he could do was shake his head at that. They really just listened to her without another question.  
When he finally had finished gathering the meat and could return inside, Y/N had already prepared one of the pan’s he had gotten her a while back, so that she could immediately cook a greater meal for these rascals.  
These would be some long days, he thought to himself while sitting down on one of the chairs and a few pups already climbed all over him which made him only sigh deeply.

-

After eating Y/N's large meal, the pups gathered in a pile on the bed and curled up for a midday nap.  
Noticing that it got very quiet in the hut, Y/N wasn’t sure what had just happened but Flip was gently taking her outstretched hands to pull her towards him.  
“They’re asleep.” he whispered into her ear, while she let her hands wander to his shoulders so she could sit down comfortably on his lap, while Flip couldn’t possibly stop to nibble on her earlobe until she pulled her head away.  
“Why didn’t you tell me what your sigil really meant?” she suddenly asked and Flip took a deep breath.  
“If I had told you anything what it really meant then you wouldn’t have let me near you.”  
“That’s true… I wouldn’t have.”  
“When another wolf carves their sigil into his mate it is a sign of belonging. Which is why nobody will be able to harm you otherwise they will risk a gruesome punishment. Hurting one of your own pack ends with death.” Flip explained while resting his snout on her shoulder.  
“But it also means that when we die at some point it will be easier for us in the afterlife to find each other again...” his words got quieter and quieter until they were just a scared whisper. He was afraid to lose her. Every time she would ask questions about his world and their tradition he was reminded under which circumstances she finally came into his life.  
“Sounds romantic.” she mumbled quietly while wrapping her arms around his torso. Flips eyes widened and he wanted to look down at her expression until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
All the pups suddenly woke up and quickly hid under the bed frame and immediately when Flip caught the scent of the other wolf that was standing in front of their hut, but before he could hinder Y/N from jumping from his lap and walking towards the door it was already too late to stop her.  
When Y/N pulled the door open, she noticed that she wasn’t greeted by the normal glimmering soft bit of light, which would normally greet her when she would open the door for Ron, but a dark shadow was looming over her figure.  
“What the hell do you want here?! Didn’t I tell you I don’t want you anywhere near me again!” Flips sudden deep growl let Y/N jump a little before she could feel his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against his chest, so tightly that it almost hurt her. But noticing his reaped breath and how he didn’t stop to growl she was too afraid to say something.  
“So this is your little toy now ...” Y/N could hear a deep female voice scoff back at him.  
“She is none of your business! So leave!” Flips voice sounded so threatening that it send a shiver down her spine.  
“But I have business with you. The elders send me.” the female wolf barked back.  
Flips grip around Y/N slightly loosened before she could feel him gently lick over her cheek.  
“Stay with the pups. I will be right back. Don’t be afraid.” he added when he saw her fearful expression. Carefully pushing her into the direction of the bed, Flip left the hut before closing the door behind him.  
“So you already had pups with her?” the other wolf growled, an accusation undertone in her voice.  
“Don’t be ridiculous! She hasn’t even been here for a month yet.” Flip scoffed at that accusation.  
“But you want pups with her, right?! You even marked her as your own. How pathetic she can’t even give you what you want.” the other wolf didn’t stop her bickering.  
“I don’t care if she can give me pups or not! It’s none of your business, to begin with. We are through, Abby.” Flip made extremely clear.  
“Well, it matters if you will fall into your rut. How would you protect that fragile being from your insatiable hunger? You would rip her small body apart just to get a chance to mount her.”  
Flips growl grew louder before he finally pounced onto the other wolf, biting into her neck and pushing her to the ground so that she yelped loudly and tried to fight back.

Y/N, who could hear everything they were fighting about pressed the shivering children against her chest while they heard the growling, barking, whimpering and yelping, from outside. The claws dragging over the ground, Flips threatening barks and the other wolves screams in pain.  
Wrapping her arms tighter around the sobbing pups, she tried not to show her fear but she couldn’t help the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

“I could kill you right here right now! And the Elders wouldn’t even punish me when I would tell that you endangered the pups and Y/N.” Flip threatened.  
“They wouldn’t care about your filthy human!” she hissed back but screamed again when Flip dug his teeth deeper into her flesh.  
“I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you...” he let out another warning growl.  
“The full moon is coming closer… The elders want you both to attend the ritual...” the other wolf whimpered and Flip let go of her with furrowed brows.  
“Just leave...” he mumbled while stepping away from the cowering wolf. He would ask the elders himself if this message was true. What would be benefitting to them if Y/N would join their rituals only to hear her own kind being slaughtered.  
Watching the smaller wolf run away, yelping and whimpering he sighs deeply before stumbling over to the small creek to wash the blood off his fur.  
Slowly opening the door to the hut, he could see them all cowering in a corner, while Y/N had her arms protectively around them.  
“It’s alright now. She is gone again.” kneeling down next to them he gently laid his paw onto Y/Ns back and she quickly turned around to wrap her arms around his neck while relieving sobs escaped her lips.  
“Are you hurt?” she mumbled, her hands trembling on his shoulders.  
“Just a few scratches… nothing to worry about, my sweet darling Meat.” gently licking over her cheek, she let out a soft chuckle before the rest of the pups also climbed into Flips and her arms.  
“Are you all alright?” he asked gently, while all their quick heartbeats echoed in his ears.  
“Just a bit shaken is all...” she whispered and the older pups agreed with small whispers.  
“That’s good… Ah!” one of the little ones had accidentally crawled over the wound on his lower arm and he quickly licked away the blood.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Uncle Flip!” the little one apologized frantically but Flip only laid his big paw unto its head.  
“Everything is fine. I’m okay.” Looking at all of their still frightened faces, Flip suddenly smiled then an idea had popped into his head.  
“How about we go to the place I wanted to show you. First I didn’t want the gremlins to come with us but… we all could relax a little.” Flip mumbled to Y/N who had her head still buried against his shoulder.  
“Where will you take us?” she asked and slowly lifted her head.  
“A place where you will be able to fully relax… just trust me.” he whispered in her ear and gently started to nibble on it.  
“I would like that … Right kids?”  
“Yeah!”

In mere minutes the unusual group was on its way. Flip led them while he gently held onto Y/Ns hand who had insisted to walk herself. In his other arm rested the youngest of the pups, quietly holding on to him.  
“It’s getting warmer...” Y/N noted while they were going deeper into the mountain.  
“That means we’re close.” Flip smiled and the pups started running along while their laughs echoed against the cave walls.  
“Woahh!” they could already hear them call from afar and soon when they walked around a corner, Y/N could feel a gush of warm wind brush against her cheek.  
“Wh...what is it?” she asked excitedly and Flip needed to hold her back a bit.  
“Hot Springs. Ron told me about them and since you complained about my bathing methods… well I thought you might like to take a real bath.” he chuckled and gently nudged her head with his snout.  
“Well, why are we still standing here then?” Y/N was beaming at him and Flip couldn’t help but let out a low howl before smoothing her with licks and kisses first.  
While the pups already claimed one of the pools for themselves, Flip carefully helped Y/N open her dress, so that she soon was just in her undergarment shift.  
Without being able to control it Flips tail immediately started to wag at that beautiful sight. His body ached for her and after the next full moon, he would probably need to leave her for a while, then even though he had loathed the words he had heard from the other wolf it was true. In his rut, just thinking like a damn animal, he could endanger her. Something he never wanted to happen.  
“Here… I’ll help you.” gently placing his paws on her hip, Y/N automatically laid her small hands on his broad shoulders before he lifted her up and slowly stepped into the big pool from the hot spring and gently let her down into the warm water. First pulling up her legs when she felt the unusual warm water, soon Y/N let her body completely surrounded by it when Flip sat down with her.  
The water burned on his open wounds but seeing Y/Ns completely relaxed expression let him forget about all that.  
He was in love with her, there was no other way to describe his feelings that first were just curiosity, a fleak obsession and fascination.  
But now…. He couldn’t imagine his life without her any more.  
Soaking in the water he leaned his back against the edge of the rocky pool and watched while she slowly combed through her wet hair with her fingers with a silent smile on her lips.  
It came without a warning and no way to stop the words that he just couldn’t hold in any longer.  
“I love you.”  
Stopping mid-motion, Y/N slowly turned her head to him and almost looked directly back into his eyes. Shocked and in disbelief.  
“Fl..Flip...” Y/N stammered shyly.  
“It’s alright… you don’t have to say anything. I just … I just wanted you to know.” gently laying his paw into her neck, like he always did, he was at least relieved to see that she didn’t flinch away. It even seemed that she was leaning into his touch, just a bit. Lifting her hand she rested it on his wrist before leaning even more into his paw.


	5. Chapter 5

The day before the Full Moon ritual the mother of the gang of pups returned and for once their hut was silent again. Flip needed to admit that he actually had enjoyed the days while they had been visiting but he was also excited to share some privacy with his human again.

Tomorrow he would finally be in his own human form again, a form were he wouldn’t be able to harm her, be able to show her how much he adored her. Kiss her, cherish her and love her how she deserved.

And still, he wasn’t even sure if she would want that.

Since Flip had told her what he was feeling for her, none of them had ever mentioned it again.

But at least her behaviour towards him hadn’t changed, he thought to himself while he had buried his snout against her chest, while she calmingly brushed with one hand over his head while they were sitting outside the hut, enjoying the few rays of sunshine that were shining through the opening in the cave ceiling.

“I will have to go soon. I should make sure if it was true if they want us there at the ceremony.” 

If it really was true, Flip found it a cruel way to show their dominance over Y/N who would endure a slaughter of one of her own people.

“Would it be alright if I would join you? I would like to talk to them myself.”

“I don’t think they would have anything against that, but why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I've been living with you, but maybe there is a way which would benefit both your and my people…. I.. I’m not sure if they will like it, but it would at least be worth a try right?”

Slowly lifting his head, he looked closely at her hopeful expression and softly licked over her lips.

“They will at least listen to your request and who knows, maybe they will listen to it. I could.”

“Then… could you ask the wolf whose turn it is to come as well?”

Raising his brows, he found it a bit odd but soon shrugged with his shoulders. It couldn’t hurt to try.  
“I will let them know.” reluctantly he escaped Y/Ns warm embrace to stand on the edge of the cliff that dropped down to the edge of town.

When Flip let out a loud howl, Y/N quickly laid her hands over her ears and waited until her beasts booming call stopped and she slowly walked towards him.

Stretching out her arms, she soon felt Flips strong ones wrapping around her waist before he carefully pulled her into a hug.

With a relaxed sigh, she rested her head against his broad chest while they waited for an answer that soon came echoing from the other edge of the wolf town.

“All of them will be waiting for us.” he translated the howled answer to his love before he nudged her with his snout.

“Well, then we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” she smiled up at him, even though he noticed the nervous tone in her voice.

-

Standing in front of the three elder wolves, Y/N tried to hide the trembling of her hand while she was clutching at the cloth of her red cloak.

“We heard of the selfless deed you did for our pack to look after our youngest. We like to thank you for that.” one of the elders spoke and a shiver ran down Y/Ns spine than it was an even deeper voice than Flips. It was frightening but also fascinating how much their wolf forms distorted the voices they had in human forms.

“It was a pleasure to look after them.” Y/N slightly bowed to acknowledge their words of gratitude.

“It is good to see that you are welcoming to our kind as much as we are accepted of you.” another spoke, this time it was a women’s voice, Y/N noticed.

“Which shows that humans and wolves could work together.” Flip suddenly joined the conversation and she could feel her beasts paw on her lower back, knowing that he wanted to support and calm her.

“In a way. But that was to be expected since she is a part of our pack now since you decided to even mark her with your sigil. Making her a member of your own bloodline. It was a clever move, even if she would stay blinded.”

“I didn’t know! It was to-” he could feel Y/Ns hand suddenly hold onto his and with a sigh, he gently tightened his grip.

“But it still proves that even a human could live among us in peace! Even if she is one of our pack, she still stays human just like we turn into ones when the full moon stands at his highest point.”

“What is the point you try to prove with your statement?”

“That the sacrifices could be much more benefitting to both sides.” before Flip could answer Y/N had already stated the mayor point why she came with him.

“And how is that, human?” Flip watched in surprise while the elders made themselves more comfortable, which meant they were actually intending to listen to her.

“I … would like to wait until-” but she didn’t came any further since another wolf marched into the cave with wet footsteps that were echoing from the stone walls.

“What did I miss?”

“The human, Y/N, seems to have an interesting proposition to make. Which would involve your choosing before the ritual.”

“Oh? So, the little tidbit has something to say?”

“You better choose your words more wisely.” Flip instantly growled at the other. He wouldn’t let anyone from the pack show his human any disrespect.

“Or what, Flip? Don’t you call her ‘meat’? You should think of a better nickname then yourself.” the wolf sat down right next to Y/N and she could feel his breath fan against her skin while he took a whiff from her.

“So, start yapping little maiden. I have a village I need to be at.”

Y/N was confident and thorough with her explanation about her plan. How there were enough old people in the villages here in the valley that would be welcoming death with open arms in their old age. How they had already fought against the beasts themselves and how it would be smarter to get rid of them first since they knew the truth and how to fight the beasts in the woods. And even though the wolves looked quite interested in her plan, Flip knew exactly that it wasn’t to benefit the wolves perse but to relieve the old and sick from the torment of keeping on living even though they would greet death like an old friend.

“The younger villagers already believe in the tails that gods of the forests are choosing them to bring them to some sort of paradise, they wouldn’t fight against it. I believed those tails as well until I got to know the truth.”

“She has a point.” the wolf next to her yawned. Even though he sounded bored it sounded like he was on her side, which was reassuring to know for Flip.  
Looking up at the three elders, they were still letting that information sink in before the one with the deepest voice started to nod.

While they whispered to each other, the other wolf stood up. 

“I will accept your method, little maiden. I will be on my way!” he called to the elders and vanished out of the cave.

“We as well, will rethink your method and might rethink out methods.” the elders stated and Y/Ns legs almost gave out under her, then her knees got weak with relief.

Feeling Flips arm around her hip, she started to chuckle before she wrapped her arms around his torso.

“There is something else I like to ask. Abby appeared the day we took in the pups, How did no one notice that she made her way back into the mountain. She lied that you send her to remind us to attend the ritual.”

“She was banished. Of course, we didn’t send her to send a message to you. We will let the Soldiers search for her. And no, you don’t have to attend it, but until the next one we might want to see you there..”

“Thank you, Then we will take our leave.” bowing the slightest, Flip already had his arm around Y/Ns hip before he lifted her up to quickly leave the mountain layer.

He hated it here, all the older wolves who were throwing him accusing glances since he had taken in Y/N. They disagreed with his choice. He knew that from the start and it made him even more aware under which circumstances he finally got to have this wonderful human by his side.

Out of reflex, he nudged with his snout against her cheek to seek comfort and she gently let her hand run over it, which calmed him.

He wanted nothing but the best for her, but was he really the one who could make her happy?

-

Standing in front of a roaring fire, Y/N was humming while she was swinging her pan over the hot flames.

Since they had talked with the elders, she was in a good mood since everything had gone way better than she had ever imagined it would.

But she had also noticed that her beast hadn’t said a word since they had left the depths of the mountain.

“Would you like your meat seasoned for tomorrow?” she called over her shoulder but didn’t get any answer.

Listening closer, she could hear the oh so familiar gnawing while he probably bit down on the same bit of dried meat since he had put it in his mouth.

With a deep sigh, Y/N placed the already hot pan towards the side in the stone oven before she turned around and made her way carefully towards her silent beast.

Suddenly feeling her two small hands on his shoulders he looked down at Y/N who was climbing onto his lap before she cuddled up against his chest.

“You are quiet....” she noted when he gently leaned his head against hers.

“Just thinking.” laying his arm around her waist he took a deep breath.

“Is it because of the Fullmoon Ritual tomorrow? They said we didn’t need to go. So there is no need to worry.” it was the first thing that came to her mind when she had noticed that he wasn’t his usual self.

“It’s… it’s not just about that.”

“What is it about then?” she asked while lifting her head, trying to turn her head to look barely at him.

“It’s about the last one...”

For a moment, her brows furrowed, not being able to place why the last one would have been so important until she realized. It was her ritual. Her sacrifice. The night she was supposed to die before Flip saved her.

“I don’t understand, do you regret-”

“No! I don’t regret that you are with me, but… It is my fault that you are still blind. My fault that you can’t even leave the Forest… This is not what I wanted for you. And the only way is to kill the one who cursed you, so you could finally be free.” he scoffed out of frustration.

Listening to his words, Y/N needed a moment to understand what he was implying. If he would kill the wolf who had placed the curse onto her, he would immediately sign his own death sentence. And he would do it, she could tell by the tone of his voice how serious he was. Her beast really was in love with her but was too blinded by it to see the love she had for him.

“Who said I wanted my sight back?” she suddenly asked, surprised.

“Wha-”

“And who said I don’t have my freedom? The day we scattered my dress at the edge of the forest for my family to find it, I chose to be with you. I want to be here … ”

“But-”

“No, there are no ‘but’s’. I want to be here. So, stop your pouting and tell me what you want to be prepared for dinner tomorrow when you will be human again.” when she wanted to slip from his lap again his arms around her waist tightened so she couldn’t get away from him.

“Stay… we can just do it tomorrow together...” he mumbled pleadingly, scared that she might refuse his request.

With a soft smile, she lifted her arms back up to wrap them around his neck.

“I’m not leaving you. I Promise.”

-

The next evening, Flip was quietly sitting on his chair, watching Y/N while her hands worked on the dough for the meat pastries that she wanted to prepare for when he would turn human for a day again.

Taking a relaxed and deep breath he leaned his head on his paw while he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He would watch her for hours if he could but he already noticed that little smirk on the corner of her lips.

“You’re staring again.” she hummed, sweetly.

“Noo~.” he said innocently before he let out a long yawn which ended into a little yelp, his ears twitching slightly.

The howling had started, the sign that the Full Moon RItual would begin soon.

“Wh...What’s happening?” Y/N asked scared and Flip leaned over the table to nudge her head.

“The ritual has started. No need to worry.” he reassured her while he started to nibble on her ear and she quickly pulled her head away with a chuckle.

“Perfect timing then.” forming the dough into a ball she laid it into one of the clay bowls and laid a piece of cloth over it.

“Mhmm, what are you doing? Don’t you have to make the pastries?” he asked, a bit disappointed but she only smiled at him.

“No, the dough needs to rise. I know you never actually saw how I did them and only ate them, but they need a bit of time.” suddenly cupping his snout, she pressed a gentle kiss on its side before he let out an excited howl and started to lick her face.

Trying to avoid his attack of kisses she quickly laid her hands on his snout to softly press it down so he would listen to her next words.

“So, since we won’t be going to the ritual… Can we go to the hot springs again?” Y/N asked sweetly and how he could say no to that pleading expression.

Even though he wasn’t really in the mood, he nodded the slightest and again he heard that lovely chuckle of hers which was melting his heart.

“Let me gather our stuff then.” he offered, while she clapped her hands together with a giggle. Maybe it was just his imagination, but while he had packed her cloak and some clothes for both of them and even now when they were walking together on the stony path, her heart was beating fast with excitement this entire time.

Glancing down at his arm where she was cuddled up against, it seemed like she had a constant smile on her lips, even her expression seemed flustered. Was he missing something? Was today a special day, besides the Full Moon ritual? He really couldn’t place why she was in such a nervous and giddy mood.

While Flip placed down their bags, Y/N was occupied with loosening the string in the front of her dress.

Calmly watching her, the beast suddenly felt that familiar sting in his heart. Clutching his chest, he was thrown on his knees by the amount of pain he was feeling right now. It was worse than normal, which made him anxious that something might be wrong. Digging with his claws into the dirt under him they soon turned into fingers while he tried to endure and manage his breaths. His growling and yelping soon turned into strained breathing and groaning until it was as suddenly over as it had appeared.

Quickly lifting his head to make sure that Y/N was safe, his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him.

Y/N had already entered one of the big pools of the hot spring, her body completely naked and exposed while she had her back still turned towards him. He watched while she let her fingertips run through the hot water that was around her hip.

Without wasting another moment, Flip pushed himself off the ground and she could soon hear his hectic footsteps wading through the water to reach her.

As soon as she turned around to him, she could feel his rough human hands cupping her face before his plum lips gently laid against her smiling ones.

Finally, she thought, he must’ve realised that her feelings were the same as his. She was giving herself over to her beast, completely.

Softly grabbing onto his wrists, Y/N just as eagerly returned his kiss and pressed her body closer against his.

It didn’t take long that Flip finally lost his patience, his body had ached for her for so long that he didn’t want to wait another moment if she would accept.

“Y/N… ” desperately whispering her name, he gently leaned his forehead against hers.

“It’s okay, my loving beast.” she reassured his unspoken words and softly rested her hand against the side of his face.

Before she could even say another word, Flip had already sealed her lips with his again and tightly wrapped his arm around her waist to pick her up. Laying her arms around his neck, her legs had already found a hold on each side of his hip, neither of them being able to stop their hunger for the other.

Carefully making his way back to the edge of the hot spring, Flip gently laid Y/N on the stony ground, letting his lips explore her feverish warm skin, trailing over her neck and collarbone.

Soon she was mewling under him, one hand buried into his black locks while the other was holding onto his big one. His raspy breath was fanning against her ear before he dug his teeth softly into her neck. Nibbling on her hot flesh while he thrusted his hip into hers with more force.

He felt her fingers grabbing his hair tighter and her nails digging into the skin of the back of his hand before she whimpered the words he so desperately had wanted to hear from her.

“Flip, I love you ...”

“I love you too, my precious little human.” he whispered against her lips


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling a sudden wave of cold, Flip curled up into the bed and desperately stretched his hand out to find his other half, who would probably be as cold as he was right now.  
But when his hand didn’t find the other warm body next to him, his head perked up in an instant.   
His tired eyes looked around the hut, only to find it completely empty. Throwing the blanket aside, he quickly grabbed one pair of trousers before he noticed the small little embers still burning in their fireplace.   
“Y/N?!” he called out, hoping that she was just outside the hut, maybe sitting in her usual spot to bathe in the sunlight or maybe just fetching water at the creek.  
But there was no answer. She wasn’t here.  
In a haste he grabbed one of his shirts and ran outside, hoping that he would catch up to her wherever she might have been off to.  
Just when he arrived at the path that would lead down to the wolf village he could see that red cloak from afar that was coming closer.  
With a relieved sigh he stopped his running and slowly wandered down the path to meet her halfway.  
“Where were you?” he asked and she flinched slightly since she normally was warned by the rumbling in the ground when her beast was in his wolf form.  
“In town, the pups asked me to come. And I got us some things for dinner.” lifting her basket, he could see a few vegetables and freshly baked bread.  
“Just… wake me next time. We could’ve gone together.” taking the basket from her hand, he offered his free hand instead which she took with a pout.  
“Well I wanted to surprise you until the little ones begged me to come to visit them when they ran into me in town.” she explained why she had come so late.  
“It’s just. I want to spend every second I have in this body with you...” he mumbled and could feel her cuddle up against his arm.  
“Me too, my Love. Which is why I wanted to make our meal today special. I’m sorry...” her voice had gotten quieter, like a child that just had been scolded.  
“No... I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have panicked.” stopping in his tracks he gently laid his hand into her neck to press a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“Let’s just go home, enjoy the rest of our evening.”

Returning to their hut, they finished the cooking. Enjoyed their nice meal and spent the rest of the hours they had in front of the fireplace. Kissing each other, loving each other just enjoying every second that they had together while Flip was still in his human form.  
And so would it be for the next two years, only once a month could they safely lay together without the danger of him hurting her.   
Especially when he fell into his rut after four Full Moon cycles. For a week he couldn’t be with her, but it was for the better. Keeping her safe was the most important purpose in his life.  
“I will gather some water.” Y/N announced while loosening the apron around her hip before she stretched out her hand and Flip let his heavy snout fall into it so she could press a kiss on his wet nose.  
“You keep on cleaning.” scratching under his chin, she reminded him with a chuckle which made him huff with a scoff.  
Tomorrow he would finally be human again. And it would’ve been a special day even, then tomorrow would’ve been his turn to choose. It would’ve been the night where he would’ve taken Y/N from her village. Had it really been two years already since she was with him? Time had flown so fast by them and then not at all at the same time.  
But it wasn’t his turn anymore, the Rookie who had cursed her and had gotten Flips turn was probably already stalking around a village to mark the house of the one he wanted to curse.  
-  
Dunking the bucket into the creek near their hut, Y/N took a deep breath before she pulled the heavy thing back out of the cool water.  
It was a nice day, she could tell by the birds she could hear chirping from afar and how the sunlight had warmed her skin when she had made her way over here. Spring was finally here and they had overcome another harsh winter.  
Carefully carrying the heavy bucket back to their hut, she felt the warm ray of sunshine back on her skin.  
Stopping for a moment, she closed her eyes, even though she didn’t need to in her constant darkness, and let the sun warm her skin.  
It felt soothing to her until suddenly she felt a stinging in her heart and a sudden relief rise in her chest.  
Opening her eyes again, Y/N was surprised by the bright shining light.  
-  
Suddenly hearing her scream outside, Flip let fall whatever he was holding in his hands and sprinted outside to find the water from the bucket spilt on the ground while Y/N was kneeling next to it, covering her eyes, whimpering in pain.  
“What is wrong, my precious meat?!” he asked frantically while carefully laying his paw on her shoulder.  
Turning her head into his direction she slowly opened her eyes again just to be looking into the most loving warm brown eyes she had ever seen.  
“Your eyes are so beautiful...” she chuckled with tears streaming down her cheek, while she had cupped her beast’s snout.  
For a moment he didn’t really process her words until he noticed that the white veil over her gorgeous enticing eyes had lifted.  
“You can see...” he breathed in disbelief and she nodded overwhelmed.  
Letting out a long excited howl, Flip licked her tears away while he let out a soft growl.  
Even though it meant that they had lost one of their pack, Flip was just relieved to know that his love was lifted from this damn curse.  
With excitement, he started to nibble on her ear and nudge her hand with whines and yelps, so happy that he couldn’t hold himself back.  
“Come, I’ll bring you inside, my precious Meat.” wrapping his arms around her, he carefully picked her up from the ground, before grabbing the bucket as well. Quickly filling it up again, Y/N’s eyes were fixated onto the city in the gigantic cave.  
“It’s even prettier than I had imagined...” she whispered fascinated while she watched the city with dancing lights.  
Watching her fascinated expression Flip stopped in his tracks towards the hut and instead made his way to the edge. He needed to let the elders know anyway, that they had lost one of their own.  
“Cover your ears.” patiently waiting, Y/N laid her hands over her ears while she watched her beast letting out a deep and loud howl that even though she protected them, was rumbling in her ears.  
She was staring at him with fascination. The long pointy ears that were slightly flicking, the sharp fangs in his snout and those golden-brown eyes that already had stolen her heart as soon as she had looked into them. This was her beast. Much taller than she had expected, everything on him was much bigger than she had imagined it in her world of darkness.  
When Flip heard a quiet howling as an answer to his message, he huffed slightly and turned to their hut.  
Letting Y/N down on her feet she immediately stopped him before he could take one step further, for a moment he furrowed his brows and tilted his head while his precious human took a few steps backwards and stared him down.  
Suddenly realising that she took in every little detail of him, he suddenly got embarrassed, his ears flicking nervously while his tail slightly twitched. His heart was beating faster while he saw her pretty eyes wandering over his whole body.   
What if she didn’t like him anymore now that she saw his true form for the first time?  
“You’re so much bigger...” she suddenly whispered and slowly came closer again to gently take one of his gigantic paws and looked closely at his claws.  
“You’re not afraid?” he asked, a bit too surprised for her liking.  
“Of course not! You are my beloved husband. But I must admit… somehow I thought you were more wolf-like… I don’t know why. Didn’t expect you to walk just on two legs.” she honestly spoke and laid one of her hands against her jaw while she tried to make sense of her imaginary picture of him.  
“Mhm how else was I supposed to carry you?” he chuckled softly and gently nudged with his snout against her temple while resting his paws on her hip.  
“That’s true...” she joined his laughter and happily wrapped her arms around his torso.  
“I’m so happy...” burying her face against his warm chest, Flip smiled at her soft words.  
“Me too my precious Meat.” he whispered in her ear before he started to nibble on it.  
“What do you think of our hut? It has drastically changed since you live here.” with a smile he watched how she turned around in his arms and let her eyes wander over their home.  
Even the place was much nicer than she had expected since she could only really imagine boxes that were blocking her paths, it was nice to see that it was much more decorated than she had thought.  
She remembered that they asked Ron to buy them a few nice clay dishes with a really intriguing pattern, really soft bed ware and cleaned and polished furniture.  
“You really worked hard for me, mhm?” Y/N asked with tears in her eyes while she leaned against his broad body.  
“I wanted our home to be a place you would like.” he only replied and rested his big paws on her shoulders until she suddenly let out a loud gasp and looked at herself.  
She hadn’t even looked at her dresses yet! But when Y/N let her eyes wander through their hut again there was something missing.  
“We don’t have a mirror?” she asked, surprised.  
“Ah, well it was never really necessary.” he scratched his head and shrugged with his shoulders for a moment.  
“Would you like to go into town to get more things?” holding out his clawed paw, she laid her hand into it.  
“I would love to!” she grinned widely but in a few moments, she would regret her words.  
After Flip gently brushed through her hair with one of the brushes he had gotten her and after she had put on her beautiful red cloak, both of them were standing outside their hut before Flip picked her up into his arms.  
Confused, her brows furrowed but before she could ask him why he was carrying her when she just got her sight back, her beast suddenly sprinted towards the edge.  
Letting out a loud scream, Flip already jumped and they were soaring through the air, while she had her eyes pressed shut and was clutching her hand into his fur.  
As soon as they landed, he got a slap against his shoulders.  
“Don’t scare me like that!” Y/N scolded her beast who only let out his barking laugh.  
“Sorry, I didn’t think it would scare you when you get your sight back. This is how we normally travel.” gently letting her down, she clutched her chest and caught her breath while Flip still snickered to himself. She was just too cute.  
“Wh.. where do we need to go?” she asked and quickly cuddled back against his arm. Now that she had her sight back, the town seemed even more confusing to her instead of making it clearer. She was so used to relying on the sound near her surroundings that she now felt completely turned around with all the things she was seeing.  
“Well, let’s start with the mirror.”  
When they entered the tailor-shop they were immediately greeted by the two wolf ladies that owned it, who greeted Y/N excitedly. They loved to make dresses for her since they saw her size as a challenge since she was a bit smaller than their own size.  
“Oh, Y/N Darling. Are we allowed to spoil you with a new dress?!” the creme furred wolf asked and took her tiny hands in her big paws until the wolf ladies let out loud gasps.  
“My Dear! You’re eyes! How pretty... But does that mean?” they looked up at Flip who slowly nodded.  
“I informed the elders they sent some soldiers to find out what happened to the Rookie.”  
“It is disheartening to lose one of our own after such a long while without an incident, but at least you have your sight back.” getting her cheek patted Y/N scrunched up her face a bit with a smile.  
“Thank you, you are always so kind to me.”  
“Well, it is always fun making dresses for you and now more so since we can match them to the colour of your eyes.” one explained while the other nodded agreeing.  
“Today we are just here for a mirror though.” Flip said but was immediately dismissed with a wave from the pair of wolves.  
“Nonsense! We have to celebrate the return of her sight with at least one dress!” already kidnapping Y/N towards their work platform, Flip sighs deeply and sat down on one of the big armchairs near the entrance in defeat.  
-  
Back in their hut, they could hear the howling, the sign that the Full Moon ritual would start soon.  
“What will they do now, since nobody will be sacrificed?” Y/N asked worriedly while placing the two new dresses next to her other ones in their open wardrobe.  
“If they could retrieve him it will be a fire burial, otherwise it would just be a mourning ceremony.” Flip explained and leaned the old mirror against a free spot on the wall.  
“Sh… should we attend too? I mean… we never really spoke to him but-”  
“No, we shouldn’t go. Ceremonies like that can get quite intense. I don’t want you in danger. Just let us stay here and have a calm evening like always?” laying his paw into her neck, Y/N nodded in agreement and pressed herself against his chest.  
After making a comfortable space in front of their fireplace, with blankets and the food she had prepared the night before.  
Just like he normally couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she couldn't take her eyes off of him now.  
How he just could gulp down one of her pastries, how he wagged his tail from time to time, or how his ears twitched when a loud crackle came from the fireplace.  
Finally being able to see him, fully see him with her own eyes in his true form, warmed her heart.  
And still… she was so nervous now. Even though Y/N knew him, almost better than herself by now, she was nervous to lay bare beside him tonight. Of course, she wanted to, but how would he be looking at her? How has he been looking at her those rare nights they had already spent together? What expressions would he make?  
All these thoughts were making her heart beat faster. Flip’s ear flicked slightly before he turned his head towards his precious human.  
Seeing her flustered expression, he let out a growling snickering before he leaned over to lick over her warm skin.  
“You don’t have to be scared… if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” he answered her unspoken fear, but Y/N quickly shook her head.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just feel so nervous, like it will be our first time again...” leaning against his chest, Flip wanted to lay his arm around her until he suddenly let out a yelp. His transformation had started and there was no way to warn her. Quickly pressing her against his chest. He wanted to protect her, at least for now from the imagery of his transformation.  
Holding him tight, she tried to calm him with soothing words until his transformation would be over.  
Y/N could feel the fur disappear and soon felt the warm soothing skin of her loving beasts human form under her palm.  
When his grunting and strained breathing finally stopped, she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his human face.  
It was exactly how she remembered it, even though she only ever had seen it when the stranger had visited her village once a month, years ago.  
Gently brushing away the black locks that were clinging to his sweat covered face, she smiled when he looked back at her with those warm brown eyes.  
Leaning his forehead against hers with a deep breath, Flip chuckled relieved while she calmly stroked through his beard.  
“Finally I get to see you again.” she whispered with tears in her eyes while she admired his face.  
With a smile on his lips, he laid his hand into her neck to let his thumb softly run over her cheek.  
“I love you so dearly, my precious heart.” Flip pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.  
“I love you more, my dearest beast.” Y/N returned with a teasing grin before he finally pulled her into a soft but eager kiss.  
-  
Since she had her sight back, Y/N decided to get a job that would benefit the pack, which ended in being the caretaker for the pups when their parents needed to take care of other missions and provide the village with her lovely baking.  
Setting her prepared doughs away, for now, she just needed for Flip to return from his hunt with the meat she would need.  
Just when she was about to go to the creek to fetch some more water for them, she could hear little pebbles fall from the opening in the cave ceiling.   
Looking up, her beast was already soaring through the air before it landed right in front of her.  
But before he came closer he dunked his head into the creek and quickly gnawed on some mint leaves before he returned to her side, greeting her with licks and kisses.  
“Welcome home, love.” she chuckled until he suddenly stopped and instead of his kisses suddenly let his snout wander over her neck while he sniffed at her.  
“Mhm? What’s wrong?” Y/N asked nervous, a sudden concern rising in her chest.  
Continuing his trail down her chest he suddenly stopped at her stomach and started to whine and yelp while he was constantly nudging with his snout against her.  
“Wh...what's wrong? Flip?!” panicked, her hands dug into his shoulders, but when she saw how much his tail was wagging, she calmed down enough to look back into his face.  
“A pup… you’re carrying a pup!” Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head back against her stomach.  
Gently brushing over his head, Y/N tried to grasp the significance of his words.  
“But… I thought we couldn’t have pups?”  
“I didn’t know either… but you definitely carry one, I’m sure of it…” his voice sounded like it broke for a moment, but she couldn’t see his face while he had his head buried against her chest.  
Somehow she still couldn’t believe his words and she wouldn’t believe it for the next few months until her tummy grew bigger and then finally they were able to meet their little boy.

-

“He is still so tiny...” Flip mumbled with adoration, his head rested next to the whimpering baby while his tail was constantly wagging.  
“Well, he is a human baby, after all, my beloved beast.” Y/N smiled while letting her hand run over their child's small head.  
“But it is already a few months. Are human babies really so tiny?” he asked fascinated and very carefully nudged their son's cheek with his snout. With a squeal, the baby grabbed the black furry ears of its father and Flip smiled delighted.  
“Tug all you want my precious heart. Get big and strong.” he whispered to their son and Y/N smiled at them with adoration. Their little wonderful abnormal family that she wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
